


Our Path

by Xernica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desmond Miles Lives, Fuck Juno and Her BS in AC3, M/M, Mostly Modern Day Timeline, Purely a Battle for Precursor Objects Between Assassins and Templars, Reincarnation Involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernica/pseuds/Xernica
Summary: Now reuniting with his ancestor's reincarnation, Desmond had no choice but to drag him back into this endless battle between Assassins and Templars, between this bloodshed.But this time there's one thing for sure, Desmond wanted to end this.Forever.





	Our Path

_-Desmond's POV-_

 

  "Ready?" I looked at Rebecca, then Shaun, and finally, my father. My index finger is now hovering above the "Enter" key of the keyboard, and with just a little extra force, I-no,  _we, the Assassins,_ can finally give those bastards a taste of their own medicine.

  Thanks to Shaun and Rebecca, after some snooping around in the inner network of Abstergo, we finally collected enough evidence of their malicious actions; from abducting people and forcing them to join their Animus project, to plainly killing the innocent...... _Good fucking luck for trying to come out clean from all these charges, Templars._

  "Whenever you are ready, Desmond." Rebecca gave me a squeeze on my shoulder. "This is definitely a step towards the right direction."

  "And this also means that we are starting a battle with them." Shaun shrugged. "C'mon, let the drama begin. Though I am pretty sure that the Templars will find some sort ways to get themselves out of this, it's just a matter of time."

  Shaun is right. Certainly the Templars will receive help from some people who have immense power to get out of this mess we are going to throw them into, but this, this will be our first rebellion against this oppressive world. Before tapping the key, I looked at my father. He just stood there, with his usual sharp gaze on me. And then he nodded. And that gesture alone was enough for me to make the call.

  I tapped on the key. And with a soft beep, the files began to upload.

  Let justice prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try in writing a long fic! I am currently practising my English (not my first language lolll) and that's part of the reason I chose to write this. This is what I really hope that will happen to the modern day timeline of AC so you can actually consider it as a AU in some sort.  
> Any comments are welcomed <3


End file.
